


The First in a Long Line of Names

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Obscurus!Newt [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aliases, Obscural!Newt, Running from the law, poor Newt, though that last one isn't very relevent for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: Nickolas Cartwrite soon became a favorite of the ladies in his apparition class. He never seemed interested in ever meeting up afterwords though.Or that time Newt lived in Whales for a while.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in 1911 right after Newt escaped from the MoM and when Newt is 14.  
> Keep in mind the film takes place in 1926 when Newt is 29.

When Newt first fled the ministry he stayed in Britain for several months, saving creatures, convincing sympathetic ears to drop false leads, and, most importantly,  teaching himself to apparate without a wand. He knew he couldn’t seek help as that would lead to too many questions but at the same time he knew that if he didn’t get it he seriously risked splinching.

So he learned how to brew polyjuice potions.

And create fake wizarding ID’s.

And how to look someone in the eye just long enough to appear awkward but not suspicious. (the last one was the hardest because looking anyone in the eye at all was hard enough).

And that is how Nickolas Cartwrite was born. The hair was stolen from a small barbershop’s dumpster in Newport, where there were plenty orphans for Newt to hide amongst when not disguised.

Nickolas Cartwrite graduated from Hogwarts in 1908 but never got the chance to take the extracurricular appreciation class and as a result had been forced to take a ministry offered class for adults when his job as the undersecretary to the head of the Department of Magical Transportation called for it.

Nickolas attended classes for several months, almost to completion, before suddenly being forced to drop out and move due to family matters.


End file.
